<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As If I Failed by Pigeonboii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460405">As If I Failed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonboii/pseuds/Pigeonboii'>Pigeonboii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Radio, Sadism, Yandere Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonboii/pseuds/Pigeonboii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk how ti explain i am bad at stuff i am only posting this on ao3 cuz i dont wanna lost the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko &amp; Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As If I Failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold room, cold floor and cold body and a non stopping brain hurting radio that keeps repating the same song over and over and over again. The whole room was filled woth the sound of an foreign language song. There was no way you would able to understand what the lyrics were or understand the melody, it was so blurry. It didnt mean anything to him. It didnt matter to him even if he knew the meaning of the lyric, because he had other things to think, worry about. Like, how he wasnt just in a regular room. He was in some random stragers's house. He didnt wanted to be there, but sadly it didnt matter to 'him'. Saihara was his name. When he first met him, Saihara was acting all nice and kind. Asking if he wanted something or if he was comfortble or not. Saihara was like an angel when they first met. A life saver pure angel, thats what Naegi thought atlest. Saihara was nothing but like that, it gotta be his plan from the very begging, making sure Naegi was comfortble with staying in his house and helping so he would stay with him. And the worst part is that Naegi beliving him and agreing to stay the night with a stranger. It's such a long night that days and weeks have passed but the night still hasnt not passed. </p><p>Hands tied to each other, his wrist covered in rope burns, his carpals were hurting badly as if they were broken. He could not move his arms and hands maybe blood had stopped passing through his veins. Other than his arms his neck was tied up too. It was tied up to the iron bar in the middle of the room. His moves were limited and being watched. Being watched by no one other than Saihara. He was a that kind of maniac that would watch you being not able to move or even breate and would be satisfied. </p><p>The desk which has the radio and a little desk lamp on it was 7 steps away from Naegi. The door being 15 steps forward from him. And cause of that the so- called shower being out of his veiw. And the bed being 10 steps behind him. In his time being in this hell, he was never allowed to sleep in the bed. Not that he wanted to sleep in the fucking creeps bed, but that he was sick of the cold concrete dirty floor.<br/>
He was sick from the cold, cold an drityness. All he wanted was little bit of comfort. Thats all. He was needy for comfort at this point. Thinking about senerios where he wasnt in a cold basement and where he was in the future foundations office with his friends. Talking to his old classmates, co workers about making a new peacfull future, taking his sister with him and contunie his life where he left on. Dreaming about these things would make him smile, it wouldnt last to long and would be replaced with a screaming horrifed face coused by his kidnapper.</p><p>Slow but exited foot steps of someone walking in the long empty  hallway of this basement. Few small giggles and a deep moist breath before the crahing sounds keys, and after that the iron doors creaking. And then a creepy bright smile of Saihara. It was always the same. Saihara would come at 8pm, talks about  his casual day and then he would talk about danganronpa, especially about how it still is on going and how alot of fan were exited about it. This was enough to make Naegi terrified and that would make Saihara smirk at him, he would sometimes try to show him 'comfort' which he was teribble at. He would touch Naegi, pet his hair and possible would give him a small peck on his cheek. Naegi was a little touch staved but this doesnt mean he would welcome a creeps physical contact. Naegi would try to back of or brush  Saihara's actions. Sadly, he was never able to stop his actions, sometimes Saihara would slowly stop touching him and would whisper horribly unexpected things to him. After that he would try to feed Naegi which he never liked. He would feel embarrassed. Not only that he would get feeded by Saihara and he would also get praised by him. He didnt exatcly hated that, he always like to getting praised even thought it would make him extremely flustered. After gettibg fedded by him Saihara, he would announce that its nighttime which is 10pm. He would say goodnight to Naegi and would lock the door and went to up stairs and leave Naegi all alone. Alone in the dark cold room without any blankets or clothes. With just the radio. The non stopping radio.</p><p>Today seemed like it was gonna be time same. Naegi heard Saihara's foot steps comming closer. It was different. It wasnt just any walking it seemed like someone who just learned walkings first steps. First he stop infront of the door taking the keys from his pocket clumsly and putting the keys in the lock and opening it excitedly. When he opened the door, his eyes searched for Naegi. Seening him lying on the floor made him smile. He quickly close the door and walk to Naegi. He looked it to Naegi's eyes. Eventually Naegi looked at his eyes back. This was the first time they had eye eye contact. It was nice, finally being able to look at somebody in the eye. It was comforting, it was really calming. Naegi never thought of looking at his kidnappers eye would be so nice. He had nice eyes. The colour gold and gray were mix in together, making a completly new beatifull colour. After looking at each others eyes for a while they start to stare at each others body. Staring was one thing, but that wasnt enough for both of them. Saihara made the first move, putting his hand on his chin, leaning him closer. Pressing his lips to his, making Naegi suprised. He didnt kiss back but that wasnt important for Saihara. He stoped kissing him and made his way to Naegi's neck. Hot breath hitting on his cold neck, making him shake. Lips touching his neck, hands wondering around his thighs. Small bites on his colorbone, making Naegi wince. At some point it start hurting, he tried to push Saihara away, which didnt work out well. It only make giggle. Saihara grabbed him from the wrist making him tear up. With his free hand Saihara wondered his pocket, taking a box cutter out of his pocket. While holding Naegi's wrist still, with his other hand he cutted the ropes with the box cutter. He didnt cutt the ropes well, most likely wasnt even aware of the fact that he cutted Naegi's wrist too. Making Naegi let out a sob, throwing his head on to his shoulders. When he notice that his hands were free, he grabbed Saihara's clothes, digging his nails into his back. Which made Saihara let out a chuckle, pinning him down on the floor. Kissing him again, and again. Investigating Naegi's poor body. Whispering to his ears,</p><p>"Happy birthday Naegi-kun"</p><p>Nibbing his ears. Taking off his clothes. Making him scream, moan, bleed and beg for praise and pleasure.Making him wish that to end this end night fast as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk why i writte this tbh. Also i writte this on Makoto's birthday lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>